caffeine cold
by RinAmeliaLaRue
Summary: Rin is the daughter of the leader of a werewolf pack (she was just never told about it). Sesshomaru mates her and breaks a treaty without knowing it. Rin isnt informed and has to deal with their animosity towards the situation. OOC will happen.
1. Chapter 1

***not mine unless stated otherrwise. This is a story based on dreams ive had. obvious OOC. dont hate me.***

It was a little after 8pm as the sun was heading under the horizon. The trees silhouettes looking a little more menacing as the golden sun faded out into the starry night. Crickets were beginning to chirp their night songs and the warmth of the day simmered off to a nice breezy night. A petite girl was sitting by her favorite spot by a hidden lake not so far from her tiny trailer home she shared with her parents. Her jet black curls hid most of her features as she reached away from herself to pluck a pure white flower from a small patch she found. As she added the flower to her white crown of other poisonous moonflowers.

Golden eyes narrowed wondering why a human girl would be out this late and picking those kind of flowers flowers at that... If she knew what monsters linger in the coming night. If she could sense him there or how easily he could kill her right now those flowers would be the last thing on her mind. 'Humans were such simple oblivious creatures' He thought to himself... Still his interest was piqued. The strange girls smile captivated him while he watched her raise the crown she made from those flowers rise to the top of her head.

Then it happened. If he thought magic was real,this would be the proof he needed to make the world believe in it as well. She was only human, right?

The tiny girl winced in pain as the flower crown fell from her hands to the grass below her. The moonlight reflected off the lake as it emerged from a blanket of clouds. The crickets grew silent. The only noise in the forest was her panicked breathing. His eyes focused as he saw the black haired girl stop her breathing to scream out in pain. Her shriek piercing his sensitive demon ears. What did she have to scream about? He watched curiously. Did the foolish girl not know those flowers were deadly to humans?

Her once cinnamon brown eyes turned a bright yellow similar his own golden gaze. Small delicate hands grew long and clawed. A fire burning through her body causing her screech into pain. Her torso extended to make her look inhuman. A button nose turning an elongated canine snout. Falling to her knees with hands clenching the flower tiara she made for herself. Goosebumps took over while a sudden rush of dark brown fur sprouted from her once creamy pale skin. A bushy tail finalizing her transformation.

An oversized wolf now stood where the girl once was. 'So she wasn't poisoned...' The silver haired man raised an eyebrow and continued to watch in interest. Yes, he was a powerful demon, he knew of others but werewolves? She smelled human and didn't have a demonic aura... So could she be a werewolf? He thought they left the town when their pack leader vanished.

The wolf-girl let out a distressing howl. Clumsily tripping over her paws, falling face first into the dirt, she wanted to escape. The newly transformed wolf ran away from her favorite lake to the safeness of the forest. The darkness invited her, called out to her. Following the lure instinctively even if she had no clue where she was going. She just knew she had to run away.

Her paws hit the ground hard and fast as she bobbed and weaved through the trees. 'This isn't hard. It's just a dream right? ' She asked herself to calm her nerves.

'What's that smell?!' The girl almost lost her footing again as a powerful scent hit her sensitive nose. It smelled so overwhelming. Soon her vision blurred and her mind filled with emotions she never knew she could have... Blackness overcame her.

The sweetest smell filled Sesshomarus nose, It wasn't that flower chain tiara the girl was making. Was it her that made the flowers smell so strong? How had he not notice that when she was in a human form? The wind again picked up her scent as she ran past him into the woods. A mix of the sweetest, deadliest, beautiful flower, and all from her. The smell so tempting he couldnt help but run after this weird woman turned wolf.

He would not care if she tried to attack him. Truely, she was big for a wolf but he could best her any day of the week. Descending off into the woods, he wondered how he stumbled onto this woman when all he wanted was to find his little green servant Jaken... Jaken, went missing days ago on a simple task Sesshomaru set him on and it seemed so unlike him to not return immediately.

Sniffing for her flowery scent in all directions he couldn't pinpoint exactly where she could have taken off. Did he imagine this wolf girl? Had he searched for Jaken longer than his demon stamina permitted? 'Impossible' he scoffed. 'She's here somewhere.'

That's when the smell traveled to his nose again by the grace of the wind...mixed with the scent of blood. Was it hers?

To quicken his pace Sesshomaru leaped into the air for a better view of the first. There he saw the brown furred werewolf whining laying next to a newly killed deer. Grief in her eyes but a snout covered in blood. He landed silently before she could look up to the silver haired man that snuck up on her. A growl came from her as she bared her teeth and stood over her kill.

"Shes protecting her kill?" The dog demon thought to himself humorously. 'She was still an oblivious human even in this form. Very well then...' A smirk crossed his face and in the blink of an eye he had her pinned against a tree. Showing off his strength to her he looked the the wolf in the eye with a glare. Red and amber irises stared into her luminescent yellow ones.

Whimpering loudly the she-wolfs form quickly changed back into the innocent looking girl he saw by the lake. Only now his hands were wrapped around a humans neck. God she smelled amazing to him, Sesshomaru didn't even notice his claws turning green with his poison.

A new burning sensation made the girl tear up. She began to squirm in his grip, placing both hands on his one trying to pry them off her. It felt worse than the burning she felt before she changed into the monster that killed that poor little deer.

That deer...

"Thats mine!" she growled looking scared and angry all at once. Who was this man? What did he want? She didn't care! He just needed to let her go and leave her food alone. "It tasted so good, I want more!" Her dark brown eyes flashing to a yellow that was more animal than human. Her teeth turning into fangs slowly. Was she a monster now? Did he do this to her? More growls came from her as she tried to kick him off her. 'He's too strong.' She whimpered to herself.

"And youre mine." His monotone voice sounding more threatening next to hers. That scent of hers and her outright disobedience overcame him. Before she could ask what he meant with that statement ...His fangs sank deep into her neck, forgetting only he was immune to the poison that his claws left on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her neck burned. Rin was so confused and scared about what was happening. she was too terrified to even scream out for help.

She was naked in front of this strange man and he was too strong for her to fight him off.

"No..." was all she could whimper when she felt him pin her down harder against the tree. She could hear him as he pulled his pants down.

"Youre mine." She heard him growl into her ear.

What happened next was a blur to her. she felt his lips press against hers. The redness that overcame his eyes scared her. She was petrified as she felt him violate her.

"NO!" She finally screamed out. "STOP! WHO ARE YOU!"

Her scream echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

Close by in a trailer, there was a man whos hair was salt and pepper, but his eyes were wide and brown. It was Rins father. He could hear something close to a howl. Soon he recognized the voice.

"Sweety Rins in trouble!.!" He ran out the door and quickly undressed as he began his transformation into a very large wolf with jet black fur. As soon as he was done he jolted into the forest that surrounded their home.

Shortly after, a light brown haired woman left the trailer. Her hazel eyes scanning the area for her husband. She noticed his clothes on the ground and quickly she stripped. Her wolf form was smaller than her husbands or Rins. She sniffed the air and followed the scents she caught.

* * *

When Sesshomaru was done he let go of Rin. Then he took off his white tshirt and threw it at Rin. She got dressed quickly, her body shaking. She put her hands over her privates, her eyes wide in terror.

"I claimed what is mine..." He backed her up into a new tree. "Tell me your name..." Sesshomaru was waiting for an answer but a scent caught his nose.

"Of course." He growled. Sesshomaru took his attention off Rin and stared into the woods. A deep low growl was coming through his throat. He stood in front of Rin protectively.

Soon standing in front of him was a naked man. Rin saw her father and wanted to sprint by his side. "Father!" She yelled out. Sesshomaru looked to Rin, his eyes wider as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Give me my daughter!" The old man demanded. Soon his wife, Rins mom was by his side. "Youre going to be okay sweety!"

Sesshomaru straightened his stance and put his arm around Rin protectively. "This one is mine now..." He put a clawed hand to her neck to pull back her hair to show a crescent moon scar. It glowed a faint green. Sesshomaru watched as the older man took a step back. "Why you..." The older man jumped into the air and before he could land he hit the ground with 4 paws instead of two human feet.

The wolf jumped at the silver haired man. Avoiding the wolfs jaws Sesshomaru shoved the dog deeper into the forest.

"Run! Go home!" It was Rins mother looking to Rin desperately and motioning her daughter in the direction of their house.

Rin stood there shaking, she didnt want to piss off this strange man who attacked her so suddenly. In a second when Rin saw his back was turned to her, she ran. She took off in the opposite direction the two men were fighting in. Her heart never pounded so hard before.

* * *

Slowly she could see the open field by her house. She was close to salvation! She was overjoyed! The trees tore at the white shirt she was given. She needed a new outfit and a long talking to by her parents. None of this made sense! What was she if she wasnt human?

She was seconds away from her front door when she felt her feet leave the ground. Someone had collided with her and knocked her down into the grass. Her hand was raised to cover her face. She just knew it was him... She was caught again...

* * *

 **I havent updated this in a while, because I was too busy working on How He Hurt her.**

 **Caffeine Cold is set in modern times, and they live in a swampy area like Louisiana.**

 _Rin Amelia LaRue_


	3. Chapter 3

"Please leave me alone!" She whimpered. "I don't know what i did!" She could feel herself starting to cry when a whine made her look up through her tears.

It was a wolf! Bigger than her. Its black fur blending in with the night. Rin looked into the wolfs eyes. She knew those big brown eyes. They very much matched hers.

"D-dad?" The wolf wagged its tail then bit at her tattered shirt to go toward the house. She nods and sits up to follow him.

* * *

Rin wasnt aware of the golden eyes staring at her from the woods. His glare fixated on who he learned was his now father-in-law. But he didnt know her name! What had made him so impulsive that he couldnt figure out he was mating a werewolf.

He waited for them to shut the door before he started to make his way to the tiny trailer. He could hear shuffling inside and the girls father yelling at her.

"WHAT AM I?!" Rin shouted from the hallway. She was in her room looking for a new set of clothes to wear. Her voice cracked from crying.

"Calm down Rin! Calm down and I will explain..." His father paced around their living room area.

Rin came out of her room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Sniffling escaped from her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Then explain..."

Rin sat in a chair next to her father. He put his arm around her and patted her back.

"You are a werewolf... a lycanthrope... Baby girl... I'm the leader oft this areas tribes. I gave up my pack when we had you...Your mother and I gave up transforming almost all together... Except for nights like this where you were apparently affected as well..."

Rin sat in silence and tried to digest what her father was telling her. Werewolf? Leader? She just assumed Chief was a nickname people gave him whenever her father had people over.

* * *

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He put his hand on the doorknob and slightly turned to see if the front door was locked. To his surprise, it wasnt. Inviting himself in he quickly scanned the room for the girls scent. Rin is what they had called her?

"Come, Rin." Sesshomaru reached his hand out to her. He could smell her scent change to one of body started to tremble.

Her father stood up to stare Sesshomaru directly in his eyes. "Leave, dog. You had to right to take away my babies freedom."

Sesshomaru glared to the werewolf and scoffed. "And you really shouldnt have locked up that beautiful flower." Sesshomaru dared to take more steps into the house.

"By law she is mine. I have come to take her to her new house." Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by her shoulder and started escorting her to the front door. Rin didnt say anything. She just followed. She was in shock and couldnt really protest.

She heard growling. Like wild dogs fighting over a piece of meat. Was she the meat? She looked at his clawed hands. They looked dangerous. What would she do? Her eyes trailed up his hand to his face. He looked more calm then he did when she first laid eyes on him.

Confused, Sesshomaru watched her look at him. "Yes?" Rin looked away and blushed. "What's your name? My dad called you a dog..."

His grip on her hand tightened. "It's Sesshomaru...Never call me that again, Rin."

* * *

They were walking down a dirt road. The moonlight lighting their way deeper into the woods. None of them said anything. The only noise they had was the sound of their feet on the dirt.

Sesshomaru was acutely aware of Rins mother trailing them. Rin wasnt paying much attention. Her tears had stopped but her sniffling hadnt really ceased.

After 30 minutes of silence Rin saw them coming up on an old 2 story victorian house. It wasnt where she expected they were walking to. She thought they were going to a log cabin, or even a cave. Nothing so cozy looking.

They walked up some steps, there a small light on inside but he didnt seem alarmed. Rin sighed to herself and wondered if her life would ever be normal again. She was a werewolf now. Or always had been one. Suddenly her small town seemed to be filled with secrets she wasnt in on.

The front door opened and Rin and Sesshomaru were greeted with the female version of Sesshomaru. Her lips were painted red. She was in a business woman outfit. Choosing a pair of pants instead of a skirt. Her silver hair was put up into a ponytail. A frown came to her face seeing her son with another woman.

"Mother." Sesshomaru greeted. "This is Rin, my mate as of tonight...Rin, this is my mother Inukimi..."

Inukimi broke eye contact with Sesshomaru and down to the black haired woman. Poor thing looked terrified she decided. He just said mate? Her son mated to a human?!

"Youre just like your father!" She spat at him. Inukimi shoved her way past the pair. "You know well that i had an arranged marriage for you! " Sesshomarus mom turned to face them. Her eyes glowing with anger.

Rin shook under the hateful gaze she was now under. What situation had she gotten herself into? All she did was go for a walk tonight and somehow ended up deeper into the woods. "Mated" was the word he used. Inukimis gaze looked to Rins neck. The glowing moonshaped scar fading.

"You didnt?" Her voice lowering in anger. "What did you do?!" Inukimi grabbed Rin by her shoulder that was bruised from being manhandled all night. She grabbed a handful of Rins hair and exposed her neck.

"It's not supposed to do that?" Pointing to the moon scar. " It's not supposed to glow or be in that color!" She sniffed Rin then shoved her into Sesshomarus chest. He didnt look too happy being talked to like that but he stayed silent nonetheless.

"She's not human, mother. Shes a werewolf... Chiefs kid."

"THAT OLD WOLFS KID? And you mated that?!"Inukimi had enough of her son for one night. "Wait until your father finds this out..."

Rin was now standing behind Sesshomaru. He was protecting her from his own mother! What did they have against her father or her being a werewolf? She never did anything to hurt them. As Sesshomarus mother started to walk away she felt Sesshomaru pull her into the house.

"Expect to see my father soon too..." He wasnt looking at her. Instead he let her go and walked her to his living room. There was a huge couch seated in the middle of the room. A simple black coffee table and a somewhat large tv set. Otherwise the place looked pretty empty.

"F-father?... Why me?" She sat down as far as she could from him but still looked to him for an answer.

So Rin couldnt smell it then? He just shrugged and ignored her question."Its late... go to bed.." He pointed in the direction of the staircase but didnt get up to follow her. Should she sneak out when he thought she was asleep? No, hed find her...

* * *

Rin found her way up the stairs and into a bedroom furthest down the hall. She assumed it was his room. She barely made it into the bedsheets before her heavy eyes shut closed. She didnt think she would fall asleep so fast.

The front door to Sesshomarus estate slammed open. In walked another silver haired person. His hand was pinching the bridge of his nose. He stomped around the house, leaving the front door wide open. "Tell me she's wrong...A human I could accept but this is wrong! Your mother tells me shes a werewolf? And their leaders daughter..."

"Father..." His father, Inutaisho, slammed his hands down onto the couch. "Fix it."

After a few seconds of composing himself, Inutaisho straightened up and fixed a button on his shirt. "Izayois here."

Both men faced the front door as a black haired woman walked in. Her face looked to Sesshomaru fondly. "Boys calm down." Izayoi walked past the two men and toward the stairs.

"I want to meet her." She smiled and left both men with their jaws open. As Izayoi made her way down the hall, she counted the doors before she remembered which room was his. They never visited Sesshomaru but he memory wasnt so bad she couldnt remember.

Izayoi cracked his bedroom door open. She peeked to make sure Rin was decent. Her eyes focused on the sleeping form in the bed. The girl looked so young and vulnerable. Her eyes puffy from crying.

"She is asleep." Izayoi jumped and gasped hearing Sesshomaru right behind her. Inutaisho shoved past Sesshomaru and Izayoi. He sniffed the air. He could smell it too. Sesshomaru growled and tried to hold his father away from her.

"Kimi was right... What a peculiar smell..." Inutaisho walked closer to the sleeping Rin. Inhaling deeper, he looked to her neck. The green moon still glowing slightly. His eyes widened. "Inukimi wasnt lying... Sesshomaru..." Inutaisho stood up. His eyes looking down. "You go apologize to Chief. Take her home and dont go looking for her until after we officially talk to her parents."

"She is mine...I will not return her."

Izayoi watched both the boys go back and forth. Rin stirred awake. She was sitting up in seconds and stared at the men who were yelling.

Another black haired woman was the room watching the two fight as well. 'Shes beautiful...' Rin thought to herself. She assumed the other silver haired gentleman was Sesshomarus father. She heard him demand his son to take her home. Feeling more hopeful than she had all night that she was going to go home soon.

"Oh dear, youre awake!." Rin snapped out of her daze and looked to the woman. "I'm Izayoi! This is my husband Inutaisho... Were sorry to have woken you up so late at night. After the day you had I am sure you are more than tired.."

She felt like the whole room was staring at her now. Sesshomarus father grabbing the Izayoi woman by the waist.

"Shes not an animal father." Sesshomaru said under his breath.

"I don't trust those wolves.. They eat their own kind and If you give her children, how do you know she wont eat them?!" Rins heart stopped. Eat her own kind? Never!

"I do not!" Rin hopped out of the bed. "I didnt ask for this either! Your son attacked me with glowing hands!"

She tried to make her way past the small family. "I'm going home!"

She could hear Sesshomaru protesting but was held back by his father. "Let her go son..."

As soon as Rin got down the stairs and out of the front door she broke into a sprint. Her eyes were closed as she followed their scent from walking there. She was finally free again!

She felt the cool wind on her face. She could smell the grass she kicked up during her run. A warm feeling overcame her and before she knew it, She had transformed again.

This time it was less scary. She had better control over her paws.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin covered her private parts with both hands as she walked up her doorstep. She removed one hand and knocked before returning it to cover herself. She blushed. She didnt want any of them to see each other naked more than they had to.

The door opened to her mother whos hazel eyes widened in shock. "You escaped! Honey, Rin has returned!" Her mother hugged her tightly and welcomed her back in the home. "I didnt escape. Inutaisho told Sesshomaru to let me go home until he had a meeting with dad about what happened."

"Forget it!" Her fathers voice echoed down the hall. His shadow came down the hall before he appeared in front of the two of them. "I Will not talk to those dogs! Not after what one of them did to her! My baby girl..." He huffed his way to the kitchen. "Now I cant get your freedom back..."

Rin and her mother could see his brain coming up with a plan. He chuckled. "Unless we move far far away from him...Honey pack up what we need."

Both women gasped but went to their separate rooms to pack. Rin got dressed then filled a small suitcase with her favorite clothes. A couple of pictures and her bathroom essentials.

* * *

In 30 minutes their truck was packed. "She sits in the back..." He growled to his wife. She nodded and got in the back with her. "Baby this is going to hurt...but I know when we get far enough you wont feel a thing anymore okay?" Rins mother lightly petted her hair. Rin nodded. A frown painted on her face. They were leaving her childhood home probably forever.

Sesshomaru paced around his house as Inutaisho lectured him. When Sesshomaru pinned her to the tree with his poison claws he got some poison imprinted in her mating mark. Which would end up being bad for Rins future health if it wasnt clear. Inutaisho scoffed at his son. He really would have rather had his son mate a human like he had instead of a werewolf. They were nothing but trouble and it was already becoming apparent.

"Well I have no choice but to stick with who I've chosen don't I?!" He hissed. "I can't fix it!"

"I know... I will figure it out with her father in the morning. Go to bed." His father started walking toward the front door when Sesshomaru ran past him. With his own demonic speed he ran in front of Sesshomaru to stop him. "What are you thinking?" He roared.

"Rins in trouble! I need to save her!" Sesshomaru tried to tug his arm from his fathers grasp. His attempts were thwarted. "Youre being paranoid Sesshomaru! Get a hold of yourself. As your Alpha I demand it, son." Inutaisho let go of his sons arm. "If you leave this house before I get a chance to fix the problm, you will know how unforgiving a father can be."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded at his dad. "Whatever." There was a tingling sensation in his gut. He felt something wasnt right. "Rin..." He thought to himself. Once more he started to pace around his house. He couldnt go against his dads wishes. So he would wait until the morning and rush to that small trailer as soon as he was able.

* * *

Chief started up the truck. Time was on their side if what Rin was saying was correct. He would never meet up with that dog demon lord. As he pulled out of the dirveway, he tried to decide which city was closest for them to drive. Which city had the least territorial werewolves and which was safest for them to travel.

He chose to go with the city in the west. The werewolves knew it belonged to Inutaisho. "We can get a small apartment in the city. Rin will be safe there because they wont expect us to come into their territory." Rin nodded and held onto her mother as they settled on a destination. Rins mother had a towel on her lap.

It was a 15 minute drive before they reached the town line. It ended at a short bridge that went over a creek. Rin used to run there everyday but her father told her to never cross the line because it wasnt safe for little girls. She had never left her small town and now she was feeling nervous about leaving her comfort zone.

"Are we sure abou-" Rin was cut off with a gag. Her stomach started to clench. A sick feeling overcame her. More gagging came from her throat. Her mother looked to her with a frown. She took the towel from her lap and placed it in front of her daughters mouth. "Its going to get better babygirl" She cooed.

"Mom Wha-Whats." Rin tried to talk more but instead blood came out of her mouth. In waves the blood spewed. Rin though she would die from blood loss and they werent even done crossing the bridge. She started to cry and watch as her hands and the towel got drenched. Is this why she wasnt allowed to cross the bridge ever? Or was it her mark?

"Sessho-" More blood. Her mother shh'd her and tried to calm her with a lullaby but Rin didnt think anything in the world could help her stop. Except Sesshomaru. He was her salvation she felt. After 5 minutes of dry heaving they were well away from that god awful bridge. Rin couldnt breathe and her throat felt like it was on fire. In the back of her mind her body was telling her to get back to Sesshomaru.

"Why did we leave?" Rin rasped out. "He wasnt a monster!" Rin stepped over the bloody blanket and to the bed of the truck. "Lets go back!" She looked to her parents desperately but they both stared at her with a disapproving gaze.

"Thats the mark talking sweety...We've dealt with this before. Other of our kin have been taken by dog demons and wolf demons alike! Everytime we would get them away to salvation...This would happen. Some would die from that and heartache alone but we know you dont love Sesshomaru. He'll we didnt even know his kind had moved back into the area until a couple of hours ago." Chief looked stressed watching his daughter breathe so heavily. Rin looked at him a little angry before she collapsed.

"She will need to eat something soon..."


	5. Chapter 5

It was 15 minutes after Sesshomarus father left that Sesshomaru felt his gut tighten. He didnt understand what it meant except that maybe Rins parents were hurting her for becoming mated to him. It wasnt the girls fault and the inner beasts instincts were telling him to go to her. Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and typed a text to his father. "Somethings wrong. Leaving." He threw his phone on the couch before he left his home, leaving the front door wide open. He didnt have time for this nonsense.

* * *

Sesshomaru took to the air in a ball of light and within seconds he was in front of Rins house. Pausing midstep when he noticed the house door was wide open and saw the tire tread marks headed toward the wolftown city. "Rin..."

"Maybe if the wolf demons kill her all of our problems will be solved...Til death, right Sesshomaru?" Inukimis light voice rang into his ears. Sesshomaru clenched his fists and turned to his mother. "She will not..."

"You cannot leave across the bridge. Remember the treaty? Those damn werewolves spit in our face when we got rid of those wolves from our do you think your father is so hateful toward them?" She giggled until she heard feet hit the ground behind her. "Oh well if it isnt my beloved." A smirk on her face. " My darling intutaisho!" She looked amused and swayed her way to his side. "Rin has been taken to the wolfstown. Tell our son how his mate is as good as dead!" The excitement in her voice annoyed Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho stood there silent. He looked at his ex mate with a raised eyebrow. "You realize until she dies our son will get sick too... He may die before her if they make a pact with the wolves..."

Inukimi gasped. "No, Youre not serious?!" She ran to run and hug Sesshomaru but was only greeted with him pushing her away.

"Give me permission father, to save my mate?"

* * *

Just as her father had stated, Rin and her family found a cheap enough apartment. No one had questioned them because they had a deposit. Rin had settled into the living room couch. Her stomach still ached for Sesshomaru. She had to hatch a plan to get back to get him without them finding out. His mom founda good job babysitting the nearby children. Her father on the other hand was stubborn like her and refused to accept something he saw below his pay grade.

After a week of this routine, Rin had had enough. She packed a small suitcase. She was going to walk if she couldnt take her parents truck. She ran straight from their apartment and found herself at a park. It looked safe enough because it was lit up. She tried to walk in the direction her stomach led her to. "Sesshomaru is this way..." She said to herself.

Thats when she heard the low grumbles and growls. " A Werebitch?" one said. "Oh master will love this!" Rin heard their whispers and tried to walk faster away from their laughs and threats. One of them put a burlap sack over her head and pulled her back into his arms.

"Let me go!" Rin screamed, but she was only met with more laughs. "No, master Koga will love that you stumbled onto our land regardless if youre mated!" One muttered. The rest all laughed with him. They raced her in one direction for a few minutes. It could have been 15 but it felt like hours to her.

* * *

Soon after she heard them muttering to another demon before they were let in. Her mask was taken off and she looked around. It was an abandoned grey hound race track! But it was filled with angry looking males and females.

"What are you doing here?!" One red eyed male asked as he pushed his way passed all the other evil looking males and females. "This is MY territory!"

"I-I..." Rin started to cry as she looked at him. Sighing The Black haired, red eyed wolf turned away from her. "Feed her, its not her we need."

Rin was taken away to a secret room. It was too cold but she saw dead carcasses hanging from hooks. "Pick one and eat!" Rin 'humph'd" and looked away but was ignored with a door slamming in her face. "Eat one!" They demanded.

Still she refused. She looked away at the frozen carcasses and kept her lips shut tight. She wouldnt eat raw meat even if it was frozen.

"Fine, then starve."

* * *

Rin looked to the meat, her lips watered. She went up to one of the bodies and took a big bite of frozen meat. Almost immediately she craved more. The hunger setting in. After all the blood she lost, this was so took another bit, then another. She wished the meat wasnt frozen but fresh like her kill in the woods.

The croupd of wolves were digging into their own kills when another knock came to the doors. Growls echoed the hall.

"WHOS THERE?!" An angry Koga called. His eyes more red.

"It is I Chief of the town small east of here. That is my daughter... I wish to offer myself instead of her..." Shortly after, Rins mom came in. "And I too wish to offer myself..." Laughter erupted before the door open. "If that is what you wish, 'leader' " It sounded so condescending. A group of men grabbed them.

Rin was grabbed from the frozen room before she was done. "MINE." She roared at them, then she saw her parents. Her once chocolate eyes now blood red.

Rins eyes met her fathers. He looked so heart broken but still smiled at her. For a second his eyes glowed bright gold and almost involuntarily Rins eyes glowed back.

"Fellas..."

The wolf men frowned but let Rin go. "Run..." One whispered. Rin nodded and started to run in the opposite direction of the race track. As Rin ran away she looked back to see her parents eating the bodies of some wolves and their eyes glowing red. They were eating their own kin. Just like Sesshomarus father had mentioned.

* * *

After the feast was done, Rin was escorted out. She waited by the door because it was locked. She had to listen to her parents and strangers eat other wolves from their pack. Is that what she had eaten in the freezer?! She put her hands over her mouth in realization. Inutaisho was right after all...would she eat her own children?!

"You have to go back to your town... You dont belong here like your parents do now...We saw the shift...His eyes glowed into yours and now you are now the Alpha of that town, new leader of the tribes...We will not challenge that if you leave now. Chief was an honorable man...You are our Alpha now" Her blood red eyes implied that she ate their flesh too which gained their trust in some ways. "Were just surviving Miss Rin...Please understand that."


	6. Chapter 6

Rin shook her head. "My parents..." Koga laughed at her. "They belong to us now..." He put a hand on her stomach. "Go back to your mate, so he too can know youre carrying his mutts." Koga started to walk away. "Oh, and stay out of our territory from now on. Or we cant promise we wont eat your future children."

Rin was pushed out of double doors with her suitcase she originally had to run away with. Rin wanted to bang on the doors and demand her parents back. What did they mean that she was the new alpha? She was just getting used to being mated!

Her life had been turned upsidedown. This was too much to handle... She got up and grabbed her suitcase. She sniffed the air and found her parents scent. Slowly she made her way back to her apartment she shared with her parents for only a week. The truck keys had to to be there somewhere.

She unconsciously rubbed her belly. Mutts?...

* * *

It had been a week without Rin. The first few days were tolerable for Sesshomaru but as the 6th day came, he could feel himself deteriorating. "At least shes still alive..." He would constantly say to reassure himself. Then the fever started. He was stuck in bed, feeling sick to his stomach. Would this feeling ever go away? Was being mated this much trouble? What had he gotten into...

Inutaisho walked in, a worried look on his face. "Perhaps we should break the treaty and get Rin back? It appears she is still alive if a great demon like my son is sick... like a dog." He tried to joke but couldnt even chuckle himself. Sesshomaru groaned and shook his head. "If she's happy then I can manage." He replied through a strained breath. Inutaisho sighed and walked out of the room of his stubborn son. If she could make him feel like this then maybe he could accept her as his mate.

Izayoi was in Sesshomarus living room waiting for her husband to come down the hallway. "How is he?... Y'know...I'm human...the treaty doesnt apply to me..." Izayoi was greeted with a scowl from him. "Absolutely not." He walked up to Izayoi and kissed her forehead. "If anyone does anything, it has to be me. I'm head of the household. My sweet."

Inutaisho was on his phone making calls to his staff at the house to prepare him a luggage to travel with. He assumed Sesshomaru had only 2 weeks tops left so he had to hurry if he was going to find Rin.

* * *

Rin knew she had to leave the town soon. She was frightened and didnt want to leave her parents with those wolf demons. But its not like she really had a choice. Her stomach growled and her body was tired from her exhausting night.

The walk back home wasnt so bad. She knew she'd have to sleep before she left for home. Hopefully that bully wolf demon Koga wouldnt send people to check if she left or not.

After locking the door behind herself, Rin made her way to the couch and was asleep before she even had time to worry about what she was going to do when she finally did make it home.

* * *

it was almost 6 hours later when Rin finally stirred awake. The sun was up and shining into her eyes through the window. Her head was killing her. Slowly she sat up and looked around the empty apartment. She was probably never going to see her parents again. They would never see their future grandchild...

Rin readied herself in the restroom. Packing only the essentials. Some more clothes and a snack just in case she got hungry on her trip home. Nothing seemed appetizing to her. Just that meat in their freezer...She grabbed the keys to their truck and began to put her luggage in the back of the truck. Would she go to Sesshomaru? If he wanted to take her back home he would have come for her in the week she was missing. Right?

Could she be a single mother? She wondered. Lost in thought she didnt even notice a set of eyes on her. Watching her from behind a tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Inutaisho watched Rin in silence. He looked at her rubbing her stomach. He could smell that she was pregnant. Were they his sons babies? There were two in there...Surely she didnt get pregnant in the week she had met him by a wolf demon. Inutaisho made the decision to see her. He stalked up to her before she could start the car.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho watched the girl flinch at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him and tried to smile. "Back to Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho frowned at her and shook his head. "Then I will take you... Get out of the truck." He snapped his fingers and servants were there to take her stuff from the truck. "Sesshomaru has gotten sick in your absence. We will get you back home..." Inutaisho sniffed her. What had changed? It wasnt a normal mated scent...He would ignore it for now.

He watched as Rin got out of the truck. Her eyes were Red!

"What did they do to you?!" He growled. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Those damn wolves." He said to himself. "My grandkids wont be cannibals!" Inutaisho shook her. "Lets go..." He started to push her to his car where his driver was waiting.

Rins head was spinning. She didnt know what to do but be bossed by Sesshomarus father as he shoved her into his car. They both sat in the back in silence. It was Inutaisho who broke the silence, which startled Rin.

* * *

"He's sick without you..." Inutaisho looked at Rin,almost caring. "Hes been sick since youve been gone..." Rin stared back at him,she shook her head. "I've been sick too!" she protested. "I threw up blood until i passed out! those wolves made me eat the meat of their own kin and now I am Alpha of the town and tribes around it! I lost my parents! At least Sesshomaru has his own parents plus your wife!"

Rin growled at Inutaisho. She wanted to open her door and run away from him but she waited for his reply. Inutaisho stared at her.

"I see...You are the new chief of the tribes... But your eyes are red which means you ate your own kin...Some wont take kindly to that..." Inutaisho looked at Rin sadly. "You are carrying my grandchildren and are the mate of my son..." He sniffed her again and groaned. "Of course he couldnt resist that smell..."

Rin tried to sit as far as she could away from him in the car for the 30 minute ride.

"Why are you doing this? If Sesshomaru wanted me, he would have gotten me the day i left..." Rin scowled at Inutaisho.

"He couldnt break the treaty we have with the wolves...We chased them out of this town but your kind didnt care..."Inutaisho crossed his arms and raised his nose to her. "You belong to our pack now. Never leave again." Inutaisho ended the conversation between them so Rin just stared out the window.

The closer she got to her town the better she felt. Her nausea almost vanished. She sighed in relief. If she was pregnant, she didnt feel it right now. Inutaisho smiled at her, she didnt see but it didnt matter.

"Miss Izayoi will be glad to see you again... And Sesshomaru too... If you'll have him. I know the circumstances of this...mating...arent ideal but we have to manage..."

Inutaisho stepped out of the car when it stopped. He walked to Rins side of the car and opened the door. "Sesshomaru is waiting for you. He will be delighted about the news." Inutaisho put his hand on Rins stomach. "If he had to be with anyone, I'm glad at least its an Alpha now..." He pushed her toward the house. "I'll get your bags."

Rin nodded at Inutaisho and started to walk to the house. She still felt like a stranger to all of this. His huge house and her father in laws newfound hospitality. But she instantly so much better. Sesshomaru was close...It made her hopeful. She didnt even know him so she knew it was all because of the mark...


	8. Chapter 8

She didnt even notice Izayoi sitting in the living room. She just kept walking to the staircase. She kept walking to the bedroom she knew was his.

Undecidedly she stared at his room door. She shouldnt be so formal with this stranger...Gulping she decided to knock. There wasnt an answer for a few moments.

When the door opened she widened her eyes at him. He just stared at her. "Rin?..." She nodded at him but took her eyes off him. She was too confused about everything and just wanted to run away. Rin was shocked when she felt Sesshomaru put his arms around her. "Thank you..." He whispered.

Rin hesitated but then put her arms around him too.

"I think I'm pregnant..." She confessed. "I'm sorry if you didnt want to have mutts..." She felt Sesshomarus hug grow tighter.

"Who told you that?" His voice was lower and almost a growl. "They are mine..."

* * *

Inutaisho watched as Sesshomaru embraced Rin. Already he felt them both get healthier. Rin really was his mate. Like Izayoi and him. True him and inukimi never mated with a mark because they were in an arranged marriage but he still had a bond with her. Inutaisho felt that their bond would be forever, even if it was an accident.

Inutaisho smirked to himself because Rin thought she was having just one child. He would let her find out on her own. "Lets . Sesshomaru and Rin will be fine... I think they were fated to meet..."

Izayoi nodded but looked back to Rin. "But her eyes..." Inutaisho nodded. "It will go away when all the meats been digested... They will go back to normal soon. As long as she doesnt eat anymore of her kin...We can take the babies after if youre worried."

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and took her to his room. "You ate the wolves..." He looked deep into her eyes. She nodded but looked away soon after. "I threw up a lot of blood when we left...I was just so hungry...And koga took me..." Sesshomaru looked at her and didnt have any expression on his face.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay..."

Sesshomaru placed Rin down on his bed. He could feel his fever going away. His fatigue seemed like it never existed. If this is how his father felt with Izayoi, he could understand why his father was never far from watched as Rin fell asleep. She smelled a little different to him.

"Her eyes are going to be golden in a few days son. She's the new Alpha of the werewolves..." Inutaisho was leaning against his doorway.

"Then she should be a suitable mate now..." Sesshomaru looked to his father. Inutaisho looked to him with a smile. "She is yours and I will not judge anymore,son. Shes having two y'know? Kagome will have a field day with this..."

Sesshomaru groaned. "Let me recover before you mention him and his wife..." Sesshomaru looked back to his father. "Thank you."

After Sesshomaru shut the door his father smirked. He was still worried about Rins red eyes but he would address that tomorrow.

* * *

Rin woke up and stretched. She felt arms around her. This wasnt a usual feeling. She rolled over then saw Sesshomaru. He was asleep next to her. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him.

Inutaisho took her right where she needed to be. She didnt know what she was so worried about anymore. This Sesshomaru wouldnt let her be hurt. She knew that now. "S-Sesshomaru?" She stared at him.

"Yes Rin?" His stayed closed. "What do we do now?..Now that im carrying your child?" Again, she put her hand to her stomach.

"Children" He corrected. "You couldnt tell? Youre a wolf and I am an inudaiyokai...We have litters Rin..." Rin stared at her stomach. How many children would she have?! Rin worried now. Was she ready for more than one child?

"Its two...It confirms that we are mated." Sesshomaru acted cool and casual. She didnt have to give birth to two kids! Rin tried to shove him away from her. "I don't even know you! why are we having kids?!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Because you are mine." He traced his finger on the mark on her neck. "You will be fine. We will be fine. You will love me one day..."

Rins attention was on him. Was she destined to be with him? Her parents made her feel like she should be with another wereworlf. But he claimed her before she ever knew what she was. "I have to." She blushed and looked down to her knees.

Sesshomaru watched her. He wondered if she really would love him one day. "You need to eat Rin... You need to detox from that meat..."

* * *

Golden eyes narrowed to the bedroom door before a knock came to it. No answer, so more knocks came from the door. "Sesshomaru..."

Great it was his no good brother Inuyasha. "I said Sesshomaru!"

A sigh came from Sesshomaru. He patted Rin on her head and made his way off the bed to the door. He cracked the door with a glare. "What do you want?"

"There are some people outside demanding to see Rin... They say theyre from the wolf tribe and its important." Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked away, already annoyed that he had to talk to his jerk of a brother.

Sesshomaru let out a groan. "Stay here.. I dont know how they got here past security.." He said to himself, but he knew Inuyasha heard him.

* * *

When they got down the stairs and to the front door Sesshomaru could smell the werewolves. There was at least 3 of them and the smell of blood.

"They say its an offering for their new leader..." Inuyasha answered before they opened the door.

Sure enough there was a dead deer carcass on his lawn and three werewolves bent down behind the body. It was one male and two females.

"Youre not our chief." The male said angrily. He looked up to Sesshomaru with angry brown eyes. The two females, both with hair as black as Rins but with green eyes and slender forms put a hand on the males shoulder.

Sesshomaru had no interest in fighting the male. Their names didnt matter to him. He walked up to the group. "Leave... And I wont kill you three. Rin is sick and in no mood to-"

"Sesshomaru?" Rin leaned against the doorway. Her eyes were turning pink as they faded from red to gold. She stared at the three strangers in front of her. Their eyes widened as they gasped.

"You didnt!" The male growled. He elbowed the two women off him and lunged for Rin. "Youre not good enough to be our leader!"

Sesshomaru shoved his path away from Rin. The male werewolf fell into the grass pulling up some dirt in the process.

The two female wolves whined and ran to his side picking him up.

"The packs will hear that our great leaders choice to succeed him is a cannibal!"

* * *

Rin shook at the doorway as she watched the quick fight with people who came to meet her. Her eyes widened when she saw the deer.

Sesshomaru could feel her hunger in the pit of his stomach. Stupid mating side effects... "I'll have the Chef prepare the deer for you.

Rin shook her head and walked to the deer body. She knelt down in front of it and licked her lips. She pressed her mouth to the side of the deers stomach and bit into the body. Her spit out the fur in her first bite and quickly was back to biting deeper into the deer. Every bite was bloody and savory. Her moans of pleasure came with every bite when she took a break to lick the blood off her fingers.

Sesshomaru just watched in shock. Rin was going at the deer like a wild animal. She was really enjoying herself too by the sounds of it. "Rin?..." He walked toward her but she just growled like she did at him the first time they met. No mate of his will growl at her like that. Upset, he bent down to pull her up by the back of her now ruined shirt.

She blinked at him before trying to squirm away. "Let me go! They brought it for me." Her eyes now burned a golden yellow similar to his own. The anger in her eyes made him froze. His mate really was a wild animal.

"Rin..." His voice lowered to sound deadly. She froze and sighed in defeat. "But were hungryy..." She whined at him. Her eyes looking at him like a sad puppy dog. It wouldnt work on him because he was a canine and immune to the effects it should have had.

His mood changed to one of disappointent, which came from Rin. He let her go. "You'll eat it in the house." He carefully picked up the deer so he wouldnt spill its guts into the lawn. Rin followed happily like a dog about to get a treat.

Sesshomaru threw the body onto their dinner table. Rin happily jumped onto the table and her hands and knees before she dug back into the deers body. one hand reached up to hold the deer in place.

Inutaisho walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight before him. Sesshomaru was standing closely watching over her. Rin was covered i blood eating a dead deer where the family eats dinner. It was almost like a scene out of a horror movie.

Sesshomaru looked away from Rin to his father then back to Rin as if he didnt notice him in the first place.

His father was at a loss for words before Sesshomaru finally answered. "Wolf tribe offering... Didnt go well."

Inutaisho nodded and walked out of the dining room. "What the hell..."

* * *

belle'sdarkangel: Rin is 23! sorry i didnt specify that before.


End file.
